Alden Loveshade
Alden Loveshade (aka Eldwin Nightowl for Renaissance-style works) is a professional non-fiction and fiction writer, journalist, educator, animal caregiver, director, poet, songwriter, illustrator, and photographer. In addition to his other work, he has contributed Discordian reviews, writings, illustrations, and/or photos to Yahoo, Goodreads, Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia: The Tales of Shamlicht, Shamlicht Kids Club Handbook, and Intermittens Magazine. As co-creator and head writer of the award-winning Same River Twice, he adapted the real-life model for The Midget. He headed the writing of the unfinished Discordian play with music West End Trash which was seized in a government raid in 2002. Personal life It is traditional in The Loveshade Family to change names of places and institutions. Alden was raised by his mother and father in California. He had two younger brothers and an older step-brother. His youngest brother is called his clone and is known in Discordian circles as Vinz¢ Lampshade; his step-brother was known as Dr. Sinister Craven. He is the "grandson" of Paganus Grimlove who is allegedly Zeus, co-founder of the Ĕk-sĕn-trĭks Cluborguild. After graduation from Gilbert High School, he earned a college degree at Mt. Santa Juanita College and a second degree at the University of California, Sanderson. He married Brianna, a professional singer, and the couple later moved to a ranch in Janus County, Texas. He has one biological daughter and over a dozen and a half nieces and nephews. Educator Alden worked for Childhelp which has residential treatment facilities or "villages" that "provide specialized therapeutic treatment programs for court-referred, severely abused, neglected and at-risk children." He also tutored students in English, math, and theatre and oversaw an elementary school computer lab. He also taught theatre and co-wrote textbooks. Same River Twice Alden Loveshade was co-creator and head writer of the university-created Same River Twice, an English-language telenovela produced by Emmy Award winner Saul Landau. Alden and his team of writers adopted the character Wandering John from Fargo the Homeless, a persona used in the 1990s by Michael Arthur Quinn, real-life model for The Midget. Both the character and Quinn were wise homeless African Americans who possessed a physical abnormality. The pilot episode written by Alden was shown from the east to the west coast in America, and was made with assistance from Oscar winner Haskell Wexler. West End Trash Alden wrote West End Trash, an unfinished Discordian play with music, with Captain "Sesame Seed" Rogers, Reverend Loveshade and members of West End Trash Discordians, Illuminated Adepts, Popes Erisian, Reality Simulators (W.E.T.D.I.A.P.E.R.S.), it was seized among other writings in a government raid in early 2002 and wasn't returned until 2005. Alden, along with Reverend Loveshade and Michael Arthur Quinn, had portrayed Fargo the Homeless, a character in the play, while appearing homeless on the street. Quotes Several quotes of Alden's appear in television programs, books, magazines, and on various websites. These include: "Hate is like fire; it burns those who hold it." Same River Twice (1999) "Terrified people do not want to be free, they want to be protected. If you can keep the people in a state of terror, you won't have to take away their freedom — they'll give it to you willingly." ("Red Alert — Terrorist Threat from Your Own Government? " The Loveshade Family Blog (10 August 2006)) Don't wait for your grandchildren to ask you why you watched fundamental American freedoms being stripped away and did nothing." "Stripping Away American Freedom: A Call to Action" (1 December 2001) "The laws that a person must follow should not be more numerous, complex, obscure, nor difficult than that person could reasonably know and follow." (Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia (2012); Sixfold Magazine (February 2015) Pre-Obituary On 7 January 2017, Alden posted his pre-obituary for comments. It was called "Alden Loveshade: Why Wait Til I’m Dead?" External links *Alden's homepage *The Loveshade Family Blog *Alden's Pre-Obituary Category:Pope Category:I Am Reverend Loveshade Campaign